


Discovery, Lust, Indulgence

by Takekurabehime



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Kiss, First pining, I'm telling you walls are going to be in this ff, Rating May Change, Smut, also Kylo Ren's hair, but who am i kidding, meaning that it could become wilder, originally from italian (softcore version)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekurabehime/pseuds/Takekurabehime
Summary: Brief moments about Kylo Ren and Rey discovering lust (and how to indulge in it copiously)





	Discovery, Lust, Indulgence

 

Rey burns herself a little when she serves the meat to Kylo Ren. She shoves it at him with anger, almost like she is aiming her light saber to him, spilling the blood all over the padawan vest.

Kylo Ren keep looking at her, apparently unresponsive to her. And Rey thinks it's really pathetic, him being so weakened and wrapped up in the bandages now engulfed in rusty bloodstains, his dark cloak shredded by the battle.

The young woman, not even a jedi yet, almost disclose her astonishment while looking at the shape of this men, the one of a tempest more than a human being, prone to her feet. Defenseless.

Rey bites her lips to avoid licking them.

Kylo Ren is still there, looking at her, and he is so calm that it shakes her, make her feel wary. Then he laughs.

His laugh is subtle, almost inaudible, hidden by the cough that it's probably scratching his throat.

And Rey finally realize how she must appear to him: to his feet on her knees, knackered by the battle, wearing mud on her face and shredded clothes on her body. And she is serving him like this, serving with care a piece of meat, soft and small enough to make it edible for him, a juicy piece of meat that _she could be eating instead of him_.

She must look so humble and compassionate. Such a proper padawan, _the kind that amuses him_.

The anger that she thought (che really did) was frozen at the center of her chest by the Force, melts and spread violently  into her body, so impetuous that now in her veins is flooding blood no more, but anger.

Without knowing exactly how it happened, she is no sitting on Kylo Ren, her legs spread around him. His eyes are dark and contemptuous and they are piercing her owns.

Rey left hands is intertwined in his dark curls, tugging them, the right hand is pushing the meat deep into the young man's throat. It's wet and _so, so warm_ , and if she wasn't so enthralled by her fury, Rey would blush at the sound of the obscene moaning he is forced to, to avoid choking.  

When the food is finally slipping down to the esophagus, the small, pathetic piece of meat, of the small, pathetic scavenger of Jakku, down to the throat of the Master of The Knights of Ren, Dark Lord of the First Order, prince of Alderaan, Rey can't divert her eyes form his gaze anymore; and  in those two dark circles she can see the blossoming poison of his humiliation, because she is making him feeling dependent on her, making him feel weak.

Rey is hit, like an explosion, by a new sensation, not so much different from her previous anger. It starts from her belly, visceral and sinuous and it reaches her mouth: _revenge_ , she realizes, childish, marvelous revenge. It's salty and sweet all together and it makes her mouth dry. As fast as it came, though, it's already gone, and she almost feel ashamed for what she did.

Almost.

Only when the rush of adrenaline is gone, and her eyesight has been cleared out, the young woman realize her situation: she is on top of Kylo Ren, her fingers still trapped in his mouth (and when his mouth became a prison?). In a rush, so hasty that she almost hurts herself, she stops tugging his hair and she stunned by the realization that it's as soft as she expected it to be (was she expecting it?). When she feel his chest breathing regularly against her own, touching it, she _jumps away,_ with an obscene cry that Rey is really, really scared it may sounds like a _squeak._

She is almost falling an on her back, along the cold surface of the cave, when Kylo Ren grabs her wrists, making her losing her balance, with a strength she thought he had lost temporary.

The padawan hisses through her teeth when she tries to pull her fingers out of his goddamn mouth, and he replies biting her knuckles softly.

Rey face is aflame, a gracious pinkness tainting her skin. She feels his amusement, she can see it unmasked on his face, full lips curving in an arrogant smirk around her slender fingers. She is even more embarrassed than before and she try desperately to recoil from him. But he is so much stronger than her and she is such an idiot because how could she, how could she sit next to Kylo Ren without her light saber latched on her belt, ready to be ignited? He must have intercepted her thought, because now is biting harder, almost offended by the idea that she is not appreciating him so tenaciously wetting her. And the last thought it's hit her so hard in its own possible misinterpretation, that she's raging again to avoid panicking, and she wants to punch him hard, to slap him, to make him pay. And she swears she can hear a voice, deep and masculine and rough, in her mind.

_Yes, make me pay. Show me how._

The wave of his own mind violating hers crushes Rey, and she is afraid her defenses could crumbles  under the weight of his gaze, so she averts her eyes and stares down tenaciously. There her legs are still wide spread around his waist, embracing it with please. She immediately looks up.

 _What do you want?_ She asks holding the words under the palate, letting them reaching him through that thin vein they share, where the Force floods copiously and silent between them. But Rey now has thunders in her ears and the is afraid the even the Force may betray her now.

_What do you want?_

She asks again, and Kylo Ren almost look bored when, lazily, _sucks_ her.

Rey gasps surprised and when he so, so prettily, licks the spaces between the fingers, she can't refrain to moan. Hard.

She feels it clearly, all over her skin, his triumphant satisfaction and finally, _finally,_ he frees her with an obscene, wet, sound.

The padawan hold her hand to the chest now, like is hurt badly, she breaths unevenly a rapidly and her eyes are giants. Kylo Ren replies with silent cockiness and Ray notices in his gaze, finally, the thing that she was missing before, and it's _hunger_.

Of what, she is not sure anymore.


End file.
